Oliver Marc Godfrey
Azrael Harris, better known as Vash Ares and Oliver Marc Godfrey(shortened to OMG), is an american martial artist, actor, director and performer. He is of Samoan, Puerto Rican, Irish, and African american decent. He is also known for his competition life on the North American Sport Karate Association(NASKA), where he competes in forms and weapons. Wrestling career Debut as Vash Ares(EZW 1998-2000) Harris began his wrestling career in the backyard federation, Eastwick Zone Wrestling out of Elizabeth New Jersey. As Vash Ares, Harris utlized a combonation of submission and high-spot styled wrestling, opting not to use his martial arts background. He won his first match, picking up the win by pinfall. Harris was one of many in the stacked IC division, moving up the ranks to earning a shot of the IC belt. The shot was given to Harris to compete for the IC belt after winning a iron man styled battle royal, picking up three submissions and two pin falls giving him an overall of five points by the end of the match. Harris wrestled in a threeway hardcore dance for the IC belt in a losing effort, setting up a feud with the current IC champion and rival Diaz. With the next match set up as a one on one, traditional wrestling match, Harris squared off with the IC champion Diaz. With the match looking to end with Harris losing, Powaphinao interfered and allowed Harris to pick up the victory and IC championship. This also begins the tag stable between Harris and Powaphinao. Tag Team and IC reign (2000-2001) Harris made a anti heel turn with the sudden interferance from Powaphinal which also started the tag team with both wrestlers. The goal of the tag titles were in view as Powaphinal desired to gather the belts. The tag division was a slow formation with only a handful of teams establishing as solid teams, beginning a tournament for the tag belts. The ranking formation was steady enough for Powaphinal to climb the ranks of the HW division and essentually win the HW belt. Leading into the title match for the tag team titles, Harris and Powaphinal feuded with Diaz and Squirrel. The title match was the debut of the Fortunate Crippler. Harris and Powaphinal were crowned the tag champs with a tap out of Squirrel, making them hold all the major titles of EZW. With the titles, Harris started to focus on tag team work with the IC division starting to branch off with the new hardcore division. Harris and Powaphinal feuded with each and every tag team to form, partly due to Powaphinal's baiting of the competitors to drop their guard, become angry and make mistakes. The tag title reign ended with Powaphinal turning on Harris twice, causing Harris to lose the IC title to Diaz and losing the tag titles with Powaphinal teaming with Diaz afterwards to win the Tag titles. Harris returned to singles competition afterwards. Return to singles competition, Hardcore title (2001-2002) Harris took the time out of championship view to focus on singles competition and the newly formed Hardcore division. The Hardcore division branched from the IC division, so Harris had the goal to begin wrestling back to the Hardcore division. Harris started from the bottom, using submissions instead of weapons to win matches. He successfully gained submission wins in his matches with eyes now on the hardcore champion. In a hardcore match, Harris instead pulled a win with his debuting move Fate of Ares. It was a a twist as Harris built up winning with submissions up until the title match. With the win and title, Harris set into motion with continuing a rein of wrestling over hardcore style until Diaz, without the IC belt, beat Harris in a Hardcore match with interferance by Powaphinal. HW title, IC title and Tag division return (2002) 2002 saw a transition for Harris. The HW division was open with a race for the title. In a classic EZW iron man battle royal, Harris picked up the HW title after defeating six other wrestlers. The rein as HW champion was short lived as Harris lost the title to Diaz before moving back to the IC division. Harris won the IC belt in a threeway dance, picking up the scraps and winning with a submission. In a surprise twist, Harris turned out to be Diaz's tag partner for a tag title match against Powaphinal and Baby Rhino. The match ended in a Dq, prompting the tag titles to be put up in a hardcore match. Diaz and Harris picked up the win, making Harris a two time tag champion while holding the IC belt. IC championship, EZW defunt (2002-2003) With the backbone of EZW being the freshmen of EHS, the federation was soon to fold come mid 2003. Because of this, the tag titles were retired in mid 2002, leaving only the singles titles up for grabs. Harris was the IC champion and was pitted to defend the championship against Baby Rhino. The match was ultimately changed then cancelled. In its place was a championship scramble which saw Harris against wrestlers in both the Hardcore division and HW division. The match was interfered with by Powaphinal who wanted to finish EZW with both the HW and IC title belt. The match was set as the final title match and in the form of an iron man match. Because of the implications, the match was held on hardcore rules. There was interference from both Baby Rhino and Diaz, with the match closing with Harris picking up the win and retaining the IC title through the folding of EZW. EZW Reuinion (2004) In 2004, Harris participated in a EZW reunion show. He put the IC belt up against Diaz in a champion verse champion match. It ended in a draw, moments after Harris drew blood with a reverse enzugiri. Harris retained the IC belt, closing EZW with the title and going into a hiatus from wrestling. EHW debut (2014-present) After a ten year hiatus from wrestling to focus on other aspects, Harris debuted as a referee for EHW under the new gimmick of Oliver Marc Godfrey, a relaxed yet over confident version of himself. Personal Life Harris holds a black belt in Shotokan Karate, and black sash in Kungfu wushu. He is also trained in American Kenpo, Iaido, Tae kwon Do, Muay Thai and BJJ. He started his martial arts training in 1990, going off and on until taking competition seriously in 1997. He is also an follower of the straight edge lifestyle. In Wrestling (As Vash Ares) Finishers *Fate of Ares (twist of fate) *Tide of Ares (rolling thunder - Variations) **standing splash **standing leg drop **standing elbow *Enter the Dragon Sleeper *Fortunate Clover (texas cloverleaf) Signatures *Spring board back kick *Enzugiri **Seated enzugiri *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *Diving crossbody Finishers (With Powaphinao) *Fortunate Crippler (Applied Crossface and Cloverleaf submission) *Rolling Elbow (People's elbow - Rolling thunder combo) (As Oliver Marc Godfrey) Finishers *Judgement of Godfrey(backbreaker into front senton) *Fate of GODfrey(Twist of fate) *OMFG(suplex clutch into GTS ending) Signatures *Tides of Godfrey(Rolling Thunder) **360 legdrop **standing splash **front senton *Hammer of Godfrey(vandaminator; jump kick to chair shot) *Turnbuckle thrust x3(sometimes followed by-) **Spinning cresent kick **Inside calf kick **Crossbody through secondrope to apron *Multipule martial art kicks **standing sidekick **spinning backkick **Spinning heel **Scorpion kick(sometimes setting up Tides of Godfrey) **Standing pop sidekick **front drop *Springboard back kick *Diving sidekick *Springboard cross body *Backbreaker *Superkick Nicknames *Tapout Kid (as Vash Ares) *Mr. OMG (as Oliver) *Mr. WTF (as Oliver) *Mr. Internet (as Oliver) *Mr. 1017 (as Oliver) *The whole Fucking/F'n Internet Music *Freak on a Leash - Korn (EZW 1998-2000) *Points of Authority - Linkin Park (EZW 2000-2004) *Final Hour - ReinXeed (EHW 2014-present) Championships and Accomplishments *Eastwick Zone Wrestling **Heavyweight Champion - (1 time) **Intercontinental Champion - (2 times) **Hardcore champion - (1 time) **(Unrecognized) Cruiserweight champion - (1 time) **Tag champion - (2 times) Once with Powaphinal. Once with Diaz. **Third Triplecrown winner Category:Wrestler